Crimson Dreamer
by The Sea Fairy
Summary: Giving up on shido, Riho desides to find someone else. whenshe meets a younge vampire, she falls for his charm and good looks. Shido is filled with jealousy and swears to win her back. (ShidoRiho)
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is a RihoxShido. There really needs to be more of them ::sigh::

"I have to go, Riho, remember to lock up when you're done, ok?" Shido called out.

"Shido, I can't wait much longer." Came Yayoi's voice seductively outside the room.

"Coming." He smirked and looked back over at Riho, "See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Mr. Shido."

"I told you, you can stop calling me that. Just call me Shido."

"I-"

"Shido! Do you want to just forget about it?"

"No, wait, Yayoi-!"

The young vampire did her best to smile as Shido left leaving her in the room. As soon as the door was closed, she broke down the barriers she created to hide her emotions. She could feel her eyes dot with tears. Every time he went of with Yayoi it hurt her, every single time. Walking over to the couch she lay down staring up at the swirling fan above her. How had it come to this? She thought surely once she became a vampire he would love her. ButClosing her eyes, numerous scenes flashed in front of her eyes: Opening the door many times finding Yayoi wrapped in Shido's arms, about to kiss or doing so.

"What am I supposed to do!?" She yelled out loud.

"Well, he obviously doesn't return your love, so I'd forget about him. Why don't you try dating?"

Riho opened her eyes to see the green fairy sitting on the sofa's armrest.

"Huh? What?"

Guni sighed. "He doesn't love you, so find someone else."

Riho turned slightly pink. "How do you know that? Hmm?"

Guni frowned. "Listen, you know that as well as I know that, stop fooling yourself."

Riho looked away. She knew what the fairy said was true. Maybe it was time she accepted that fact.

"Alright" She whispered. Guni smiled. The vampire stood up. "I should get going then." She flipped the main switch turning off the power. "Night, Guni."

"Night, twerp." The fairy said with a small smile.

After leaving the office, the vampire found herself wondering aimlessly around the city.

'I don't think finding someone else will work. As soon as they find out I'm a vampire, it would be over. I guess there really is no such thing as a long relationship for a vampire and a mortal, though.' She tried to joke.

Past the highway, the various shops and flashing streetlights, somehow she found herself in the park.

'I've never been here at night. It is beautiful.'

Suddenly her ears picked up a beautiful sound. It was sad, yet the tune was mesmerizing. Slowly, she followed where it was coming from.

'It's close. I can feel it'

Twisting through a grove of trees, she found herself in a clearing, where on a bench, a boy about her age was playing the guitar. It was a full moon, so you could see pretty clearly. She stood there, a distance back, against the tree drifting away on the enchanting song. She didn't know how long she had been standing there when the song stopped and the boy looked up at her and smiled. She was surprised by the sudden act, but walked over to where he sat.

"Hello." He said, his voice calm looking at her with deep blue eyes. He had medium brown hair that twisted in the evening breeze.

"Hi." She said cheerfully.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing out so late? It could be dangerous."

"Well," She said with a smile. "I'm willing to take that risk. I was just out for a walk. That was a really pretty song."

He smiled mysteriously. "Thank you."

"I'm Riho, nice to meet you." She said sticking out her hand. The stranger lifted her hand to his lips which he placed a small kiss.

"Kenji, a pleasure."

Riho found herself blushing. "Sohow long have you been playing the guitar?"

"For a very long time." He said with a small laugh.

"Wow," She said looking up at the sky. "The stars looks so beautiful."

Kenji followed in suit. "Stars are mysterious things. They're legend to tell our future. But besides for being a tool for that sort of thing, they are like hundreds of pieces of art all perfect and unlike any other. Here." He said lying on the grass. Riho came next to him. "That's Cancer. Andover there isApollo."

"Gee, you sure know a lot about stars."

He laughed. "Well, you have a lot of free time during eternity."

"What did you say?"

He smiled and turned over to face her. "So how long have you been one?"

She bit her lower lip. "Onewhat?"

She was afraid, he found that cute. "A vampire. You didn't know I was one, so I'm guessing it hasn't been for long."

She blushed. "Well, only a few months now."

"You are young."

"Hey!"

He chuckled. "Well it's true. I've been here for about 200 hundred years now."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Well, it does explain why you'd be out here so late. Oh" She looked over to her side sitting up. "The sun will be rising soon. I should go."

"Rihowould you care to join me tomorrow night?"

"Likea d-date?"

He smiled. "I guess so."

After contemplating it for a second or two, she nodded. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Where can I find you?"

"WellI'll probably be at workI'll give you the address." Digging in her bag, she pulled out a piece of paper and pencil. When she had finished scribbiling down the address she handed it to him. After he took it, he once again lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Until we meet again."

She blushed as he vanished. "Wow, that guy is really mysterious." She found herself smiling. This would be fun.

Don't worry, I'm writing more . Please review!


	2. Why does my mind scream out for you?

Sorry last chapter was kinda short. I love NightWalker ::starry eyed:: Shido is just so hot.

Riho opened the office door revealing the midnight detective reading the newspaper at his desk.

"Good evening, M-Shido." She said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Well, hello, Riho-" He looked up to see the young vampire standing inside the doorway. But what surprised him was how beautiful she looked. Her hair was usually down draping over her shoulders. She was wearing a short deep blue dress that brought out her eyes. She had moved into the kitchen now.

"I thought I would stop by and make you some coffee. I think I have time." She called out. "I'll be gone for a while, so don't worry about me." She said handing him the cup of coffee.

"So where are you going?" He said taking a sip.

"Oh, me? I have a date."

Shido swallowed hard. "Wait, what? What do you mean you have a date?!"

She just smiled. "Well, you'll be able to meet him. He's picking me up here."

"Riho, you're a vampire know. I know it's hard," He said somberly. "But if you get into a relationship, he's bound to find out you're a vampire."

She laughed making the older vampire confused.

"What's so funny? If he finds out, you could be in trouble."

"Oh well." She giggled. 'Shido has no idea I'm with another vampire. I'll just wait a bit longer before I tell him.'

Behind the glass a sillowet of a young man appeared followed by a knock.

"Oh, that must be him." She said opening the door. Shido frowned as the man walked in.

"Kenji, this is my employer, Shido, Shido this is my friend, Kenji." He couldn't help feel a bit jealous she had just referred to him as her employer and not as her friend. Suddenly, his eyes met with the boy's. After a brief second, they found each other giving the other a chilling glare.

'So he's a vampire.'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Will write more soon, I promise!


End file.
